Our invention concerns improvements in or relating to pipe couplings and more particularly a sealing member for a spigot and socket coupling.
A sealing member for such a coupling, comprising a retaining part, a sealing part, and a connecting part interconnecting the retaining part and the sealing part has been proposed. The retaining part is clamped between the end of the socket and a retaining ring fixed to the socket so that the sealing part is able to effect a seal between the socket and a spigot when the latter is inserted thereinto. The connecting part of the prior proposed sealing member forms a narrowed neck portion between the retaining and sealing parts of the sealing member and cracks may occur at the neck portion. The cracks may eventually cause the retaining part to loosen itself from the sealing part thereby considerably impairing sealing.